


A rising war

by HavokandSass



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Protective Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HavokandSass/pseuds/HavokandSass
Summary: Monroe is still at large, planning her revenge. The werewolves and hunters' conflict is just at the beginning. A war is coming and now Scott's pack is in the center of it.
Kudos: 1





	A rising war

**Author's Note:**

> Here I come with one small and sweet Teen Wolf one-shot. Taking place directly after season 6 of the show. (This is definitely one more of my dumped in the google drive writings that I finally have decided to post.) Hope you like it!

* * *

The lights went off for five seconds. When they turned on again Scott noticed a piece of paper stuck on the window. Only one word was written on it with bright red letters. 'Run'.   
  
It was a warning from Monroe. She still had many followers even if the Anuk Ite was gone and the fear lead people had left the weapons and continued with their lives. However, not everyone wanted to live with supernaturals around the neighborhood.    
  
Freaks. Animals. Monsters.    
  
That is how they called them. Scott would lie if he said it didn't hurt, but there was nothing he could do about it. There would always be someone, who would hate and fear them.    
  
"She is after us," Malia said and tore Scott out of his thoughts.    
  
"We all knew she would come back sooner or later," Lydia commented.    
  
"I just wished it was later, so we could have time to prepare," Scott said, rubbing the back of his neck.    
  
"The chances are on our side," Isaac, who had just returned from France with the sole purpose to help, added, "Even with her army we are far stronger."   
  
"She has a strategy, which we lack," Stiles commented and Scott gave him a nod.   
  
"We will figure something out," He assured his friend, "All of us, together."   
  
One by one the pack members, his friends nodded in agreement. Monroe had guns and weapons, but they had something way more valuable.    
  
Friendship.    
  
There was nothing stronger than people who had something to fight for. Each other, their family. Monroe's cause was based on revenge and hatred, while theirs was way more noble, pure. To protect those they love.    
  
The true alpha knew it wouldn't be easy, that the struggle was far from over, but they would be ready to fight back.    
  
That warning, the white paper with red letters, was just the beginning. Monroe thought she could scare them. She couldn't be more wrong. Every person in this room had gone through hell and back and survived, coming back stronger. Together they were unstoppable. Monroe may have been prepared for anything else, but not them. She wouldn't realize what had hit her.    
  
They would fight. The war had just begun.    



End file.
